Clara's future re-write
by wordsarenumbersinthealphabeth
Summary: The Tardis sends the Doctor and Clara to her future...
1. The Tardis

**Clara's future. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Note: This is my first Doctor who fic don't be too harsh. **

* * *

**The Tardis.**

* * *

Clara always found herself in a better mood on Wednesdays. She'd never tell anyone that of course but it was true. She couldn't sit still while she waited for the Tardis to arrive. Mr Maitland was on a business trip and Angie and Artie were gone to Friends houses so she had nothing to do.

She almost jumped through the roof when she heard the Tardis outside. She'd always wondered how no one else seemed to notice the sound. She heard the Doctors loud enthusiastic knocking on the door and went to answer it.

"That desperate to see me?" she asked jokingly opening the door.

"Yes... Wait no!... Shut up!" he exclaimed quickly. Clara laughed slightly before walking out of the house and locking the door. The Tardis refused to open for her.

"Stupid box" she muttered fighting the urge to kick it.

"Hey she's very sensitive!" the Doctor argued the door swung open almost hitting Clara in the face. "You two really need to learn to get along" he commented.

Clara changed the subject not intent on talking about the Tardis all day. "So where are we going?" she asked. Watching as the Doctor moved quickly around the console flicking switches and pressing random buttons.

"I was thinking we'd go to a festival on one of the moons of Pluto" he said quickly. "They're very nice this time of year" he said pressing another button.

Suddenly the Tardis started jerking uncontrollably. "Doctor is that supposed to happen!?" she asked holding onto the console so she wouldn't fall.

"It seems she doesn't want to go to the moon she has another course planned!" he said flicking some more switches. "She's being very secretive!" Suddenly a note popped out of a compartment the Doctor didn't even know was there.

_It's a surprise!_ It read. The Tardis came to a sudden halt and Clara who'd been holding onto the console was thrown back into a wall. Another note popped out.

_Walk into the house. The owners can't see you. Good luck. _"Doctor can't you do something!?" Clara asked.

"She's gone into lock down." he said simply. "The sooner we do what she says the sooner we can go home" They walked out of the Tardis and stared at the house for a second.

It didn't look special. It was a normal brick house with a normal blue door. Clara was beginning to doubt this was a good idea. They both turned around to get back into the Tardis only to discover it wasn't there. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Review! **__  
_


	2. Normally normal house

**Clara's future. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Note: This is my first Doctor who fic don't be too harsh. **

* * *

**Normally normal house. **

* * *

As the Doctor fiddled with the sonic screwdriver to try to open the door Clara got an idea. She walked around to the back of the house and tried to open the back door. It swung open easily. She walked back to the front. "Doctor back doors open" she said simply.

"Well what fun is that?" he asked following her around the house. The inside of the house wasn't special either. "Normal Couch, Normal T.V, Normal Table, Normal kitchen, Normal Chair, Normal ugly lamp!" he exclaimed looking around.

It was when he turned around and saw the picture on the wall he noticed something. '_Run, you Clever boy and remember' _He looked at Clara who hadn't seemed to notice the importance of this picture.

"Doctor what are you looking at?" Clara asked walking over to where he was standing.

"Nothing" he said turning around to face her. "Let's figure out why we're here!" They went to walk upstairs. The Doctor rolled his eyes after seeing another ugly lamp. There were three rooms at the top of the stairs. One was a bathroom and the other two were bedrooms. Nothing different.

The front door opened just as they were walking down the stairs. A normal very Claraish looking woman walked in carrying a two year old. The Doctor wondered if that's what they were supposed to see. But couldn't figure out the importance of a woman and a toddler.

He took out the sonic screwdriver and started scanning them both. Starting with the baby. _Isabelle Oswald. _He showed the scan to Clara quickly. "Do you have any cousins called Isabelle?" he asked. She shook her head no. He scanned the mother next...

* * *

**Review. **


	3. Futurey future

**Clara's future. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Note: This is my first Doctor who fic don't be too harsh. **

* * *

**Futurey future... **

* * *

He scanned the mother next _Clara Oswin Oswald. _He showed it to Clara without really looking at it. Next thing he heard was a gasp. He looked towards Clara who was really pale no. "T-That's me?" she asked staring at the mother. "I-I have a daughter!"

"In the future." he looked down at the sonic screwdriver. "About four years into the future" he ran back upstairs and grabbed a laptop from the desk in the main room. He flashed the sonic screwdriver at it and the information about Clara 2.0 flashed on the screen.

* * *

_Name: Clara Oswin Oswald. _

_Age: 29 **  
**_

_Marital status: Unknown. _

_Children. Isabelle T. Oswald. _

_Address: *** *** *** *** *** *** _

_Phone number: *** **** ****_

_Parents: Ellie and Dave Oswald. _

_Status: Alive _

_Species: Human. _

* * *

The doctor clicked on Isabelles name next.

* * *

_Name: Isabelle T. Oswald. _

_Age: 2_

_Marital__ status: Single. _

_Address__: *** *** *** *** *** ***_

_Phone number. *** **** **** _

_Parents: Clara Oswald. _

_Status: Alive. _

_Species: N/A _

* * *

"Why can't I see her Species?" she asked looking at the screen... They heard the door open again and Isabelle screeched.

"Daddy!"

"We're about to find out!"

* * *

**Not my best chapter. :( Don't worry the next one will be longer. And I'm planning a possible sequelish thing. No flames about Clara's age please. 3 reviews and I might do a 1000 word chapter...**


	4. Awkward

**Clara's future. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Note: This is my first Doctor who fic don't be too harsh. **

* * *

**Awkward...**

* * *

"We're about to find out!" the Doctor said. Before looking at the man's face he looked at his bow tie._ 'I knew it BOW TIES ARE COOL!' _he thought happily. He looked up then he turned a bright red colour on seeing the man's face. It was him.

He looked down at Clara who looked as shocked as he was. "Umm... Well" she started trying to break the silence.

"Awkward" the Doctor finished. "Very awkward". He looked back at himself in time to notice Isabelle take the sonic screwdriver and point it at them. It flashed green and by the look on Doctor 2.0's face he could see them.

How do you explain that your Tardis told you to come into your future house and stalk yourself? Very awkwardly.

* * *

**I know I promised 1000 words and I will give you a thousand words don't worry. But I'm trying to get about 2 chapters up each day so you get this now and 1000 words tomorrow. So if you happen to have a Tardis which I applaud you on hop in and skip a day and it will be up. **


	5. Mirror mirror

**Clara's future. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Note: This is my first Doctor who fic don't be too harsh. **

* * *

**Mirror Mirror**

* * *

Clara was vaguely aware of the Doctor trying to explain what happened. She was more focused on trying to stop the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Clara 2.0 walked out and almost passed out on seeing a version of herself standing in front of her. Clara shifted uncomfortably. "Doctor?"

"Yes" both Doctors answered simultaneously.

"Do you know when you stupid box is coming back?" she asked wanting to get out of this house as soon as possible.

"Clara stop calling her that" he said annoyed. "And no she wants us to learn something though" he continued.

"I've learned a lot" Clara said looking at the three people standing in front of them.

* * *

Isabelle was trying to figure out what happened she was usually very good at this and it annoyed her that she couldn't. There was no possible way that they could be a clone. She's pretty sure their not Aliens well one of them wasn't anyway.

* * *

The Doctor looked around the room instead of trying to figure out how to get the Tardis to come back he was focused on why he would buy such an ugly lamp! Maybe he ordered it out of one of those catalogues or it was a gift! Clara bought it he decided to settle on that, Clara bought the ugly lamps and he was to nice to tell her how ugly it was.

* * *

Clara 2.0 was looking between The Doctor and Clara. This was probably that stupid boxes idea. She thought. It's the one who brought them her. But if The Doctor was right they weren't going home until they learned something. But what could they possible be here to learn?

* * *

Doctor 2.0 stared at the younger version of himself. Why did he ever change his bow tie. That one was so much cooler... He was sure he still had it somewhere. But where...

* * *

After an awkward 30 minutes of silence Clara 2.0 spoke. "Tea?" she asked. Everyone nodded and walked into the living room. Apart from Isabelle who frowned and started complaining that tea was yucky.

* * *

**It is very hard to write a thousand words! I tried twice to give a good chapter but they both ended up like beans. Bad bad Beans! Sorry I couldn't help that. I actually have a chapter for after this one that is 1000 words. It should be up later today or if its night where you live tomorrow did I calculate that right? **


	6. One week later

**Clara's future.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Note: This is my first Doctor who fic don't be too harsh.**

* * *

**One week later.**

* * *

Clara and the Doctor had been in the future over a week. Clara was homesick and the Doctor had broken a garden Gnome. Long story there. Something about talking Gnome's. Anyway. Clara was babysitting while everyone else went shopping. Isabelle was really excited and almost pushed Clara 2.0 out the door which Clara found quite ironic. "Clara can we play twenty questions?!" she asked excitedly bouncing up and down slightly.

"Sure" Clara smiled. Isabelle squealed happily.

"Can I go first?" she asked happily sitting on the couch. Clara nodded. "Umm..." she said frowning. "What you favorite T.V show?" she asked. Clara tried to think of a T.V show little children liked.

"Peppa pig" she answered. Isabelle laughed slightly.

"I love that show!" she rambled on for a few minutes before realizing they we're playing a game. "Your turn!"

Clara couldn't think of a question straight away she paused for a few minutes before speaking. "What's your middle name?" she asked. Isabelle frowned.

"Don't laugh!" she ordered. "Promise!"

"I promise" Why would someone be so annoyed by their middle name?

"Tardis" she said annoyed. That sounds like the Doctor. Clara thought.

"That's the best middle name ever!" she said trying to make Isabelle feel better.

"Really?" She asked suddenly happier. "You think?" Clara nodded. "Thanks Clara!" she said giving Clara a hug. "The girl down the street said it was silly" she frowned.

"That's not very nice" Isabelle nodded.

"She told me I was stupid" she said. Clara frowned.

"Don't listen to her." she ordered.

"But she's older you have to listen to people who are olderer than you!" she said appalled.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Clara said. Isabelle nodded. "You don't always have to listen" Isabelle's eyes widened.

"Really?!" she asked surprised. "Don't tell Mommy I told you she said I was stupid!" she blurted out suddenly.

"Why?"

"She said if I told she'd be mean to me!" she said sadly. "I can't play on the green if I tell!" The two-year old's innocent face looked scared and sad.

"You know what?" Isabelle looked up. "I think if you tell your mommy she could talk to this girl"

"You think?"

"I know" Isabelle smiled. She hugged Clara again.

"Your my best friend" She decided. The heard the door opening then. "MOMMY!" Isabelle yelled running to the door. Clara followed her out.

"Did you have fun?" Clara 2.0 asked.

"Yeah Clara's the bestest!" Isabelle exclaimed. "We played 20 questions!" Clara checked her watch it hadn't felt like long. 8.12 pm. Okay maybe it was a long time.

"Well maybe Clara will play again tomorrow if you go to bed?" Isabelle looked up at Clara hopefully.

"Yeah but you have to go to bed!" she agreed. Isabelle fiddled with a loose thread on her ducky pajamas. This was the first time Clara noticed the resemblances to her and the Doctor. She had Clara's nose and a slight bit of the Doctors chin. She smiled.

"Okay but you have to promise!" she insisted.

"I promise" she said.

"Okay goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Daddy. Good night Doctor. Goodnight Clara" she said running up the stairs. Clara 2.0 followed her up. Everyone else walked into the kitchen and started putting the shopping away.

Clara watched as the Doctor opened a pack of jammie dodgers. It was hilarious watching both Doctors eat at the same time. Clara 2.0 came down a minute later. Clara noticed something she hadn't seen before. The diamond ring on Clara 2.0's finger.

She looked at it for a few moments before going back to putting away the shopping. She started wondering if it would all go back to normal when this was over. If they'd ever visit the festival on that moon. She hadn't spoken much to the Doctor since they'd been here. She couldn't think of what to say.

"Clara can I talk to you?" Clara 2.0 said. Clara looked up and nodded following her out of the room. "You have to speak to him eventually" she said when they were out of the room.

"What? I'm not avoiding him!" she said defensively.

"I know when I'm trying to avoid someone" That sentence just didn't make sense. "Talk to him!"

"I will!" she said walking back to the kitchen. "Eventually" she continued. She went to put the Jammie dodgers in the press and noticed the empty packet. She sighed and threw it in the bin. The Doctors went to Doctor 2.0's Tardis to try to track down the other Tardis.

"So I guess he told you his name?" Clara asked sipping a cup of tea she'd recently.

"I preferred not knowing" she answered. "I told him not to" Clara nodded. She did understand slightly. The Doctors name could end the world no the universe. Maybe it was best not to know. Some say knowledge is power. Under some circumstances stupidity is superior.

"Mommy" Isabelle's voice was quiet and sounded like she'd been crying. Clara 2.0 went over and picked her up carrying her back to where her and Clara were standing before. "I had the dream" she said sadly.

"Isabelle nothing can hurt you in a dream" she said seriously.

"Promise" she asked a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Have I ever lied to you?" she asked. Isabelle shook her head no. She seemed reassured with that.

"Can I go to bed now?" she asked suddenly happy again. Clara 2.0 nodded and brought her up to bed. When she came back Clara gave her a confused look.

"Her second birthday we took a trip to the moon. There were a few Daleks living there. She didn't know what they were so she ignored us telling her to get back into the Tardis. Anyway The Doctor went to get her Just as one of them tried to exterminate her. She figured out pretty quickly that they were the 'Daleks' he'd told her about. She made us promise before that they wouldn't get her. And when they didn't she assumed promises always come true so that's her nightmare and her obsession with promises"

Clara nodded. The Doctor was a trouble magnet. Maybe that was why she loved him though... NO wait forget that!

* * *

**Now because this was late you get 1'109 words instead. But really it's not my fault it's late if I had a Tardis it would have been on time. So I blame the lack of Tardis' in this world.**


	7. Not really much of a Chapter

**Clara's future.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Note: This is my first Doctor who fic don't be too harsh.**

* * *

**Not really a chapter but a chapter. **

* * *

The Tardis listened carefully to the Doctor and Clara's thought trying to find out if they'd figured it out yet. She was getting impatient waiting. Maybe they'd figure it out soon. They seemed smart enough...

* * *

**Don't worry I'm putting another Chapter up later... But I had a funny image in my mind of the Tardis stalking them. Review!**


	8. Avoiding maybe

**Clara's future.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Note: This is my first Doctor who fic don't be too harsh.**

* * *

**Avoiding maybe. **

* * *

This time Clara really was avoiding the Doctor. Not in a ew I don't want to ever speak to you way. More in a 'Oh God I really don't know what to say' way. That box really had ruined everything. Clara 2.0 had noticed again and had given up trying to talk to herself.

The Doctor noticed Clara avoiding him as well. He didn't want to mention it just in case he was wrong. That would be embarrassing. He decided to try talk to her later. He'd been busy trying to locate the Tardis and had maybe, slightly been avoiding her as well. So when Clara 2.0 Doctor 2.0 and Isabelle had gone to a playground somewhere he decided to talk to her he'd just ask she wouldn't mind.

"Clara" she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Doctor" she said not looking at him but a point on the wall behind him. He was quiet for a moment before asking .

"Are you avoiding me?" Clara sighed. She knew this would happen.

"No" she lied smoothly.

"No?"

"No" she confirmed. "Did we miss the Festival" Nice one Clara! she thought mentally slapping herself.

"No um Time machine" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I forgot" she lied. That sounded worse! she thought again. She should just give up talking!

"It's a great festival" he said changing the subject. "Just don't eat any weird blue fruits, very dangerous!"

Clara turned away again and the Doctor went back to the Tardis. Clara sighed. Things would never be the same...

* * *

**Review. **


	9. Finally a not so awkward conversation

**Clara's future.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Note: This is my first Doctor who fic don't be too harsh.**

* * *

**Finally a not so awkward conversation! **

* * *

Clara decided to go for a walk and clear her head. She'd said it! Well thought it but still she used the words. Doctor and Love in the same sentence. She'd resolved in blaming the Tardis for this. If it hadn't sent them here things would be completely normal! Well she'd be avoiding blue fruits. But still normaler than this!

The Doctor was very annoyed with himself. If he'd just stayed quiet this once maybe Clara would have come talk to him in a normal conversation but no he just had to annoy her. He could bear if she decided to leave. Not in a weird way just. He'd maybe miss her a little bit. Oh Fine a lot he'd miss his impossible girl a lot.

Clara didn't know where she was going she just wanted to be away from that house for a while. It was becoming a prison. If her and the Doctor were talking normally it would be great. Maybe she should go try to have a slightly normaler conversation with him? Yeah that's what she'd do. She turned around and almost ran back to the house. She was just going to open the door and say 'hi' simple as that.

"Hi Doctor" Clara's voice echoed through the house. The Doctors hearts skipped a beat. She was talking to him again!

"Hi Clara" he said happily maybe a bit too happy... Clara smelt a slight smell of burning wafting around.

"What did you do?" she asked scared.

"I tried to make a soufflé, I maybe got it wrong" he said leading her into the kitchen where a pile of charred ashes were lying in the soufflé dish. Clara didn't even think you could burn a soufflé that much!

"Just a little bit" she said trying not to laugh out of politeness. "Um, what temperature did you have it cooking at?" she asked confused. He'd either left it in for ages or.

"300 degrees!" he answered proudly. "I wanted to cook it in half the time" Clara looked at the pile of ashes. That worked out well. "This oven didn't do it's job" he resolved. Yeah it was the ovens fault.

Despite how awkward the last week had been Clara helped him clean the mess he'd made up. "Doctor"

"Yes Clara?"

"New rule no cooking without me"

"Got it Clara I'll never cook again"

"Good"

"Well I can bake a really good apple crumble"

"Doctor I'm warning you!"

"Sorry Clara!"

* * *

**Review! 2 more reviews and I'll add the Tardis taking them to that festival at the end. **


	10. Shopping and gifts

**Clara's future.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Note: I brought it back... **

* * *

**Shopping and gifts. **

* * *

Everyone had come back and Clara 2.0 had sent the Doctor and Clara out to get supplies for movie night. "Clara I found a movie!" the Doctor called running up to Clara. She took one look at the movie and frowned.

"Put it back" she ordered flicking through another stack of movies.

"What!" he said annoyed. "This is a really good movie" he said angrily.

"It's also rated 18" Clara pointed out.

"So?" he said more annoyed than angry.

"Isabelle's two" she continued. "Put it back"

"No" he said annoyed. "I'll watch it by myself" he said frowning.

"It's like shopping with a two-year old!" she said shaking her head. The Doctor frowned to prove he wasn't a two-year old he put the movie back. Clara showed him a movie which made him frown more.

"Mermaids look nothing like that!" he said angrily. "They have sharp fangs!"

"It's a kids movie," Clara pointed out. He would know real mermaids. "Go look at more movies." While he was gone she went and got the movie he'd wanted. She was so going to regret watching it. Reading the back had scared her.

She paid for the movies. "Doctor." she called he walked towards her still obviously sulking. She handed him the movie. He looked down at the movie and smiled. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" he said happily. He didn't seem to notice Clara turning a light shade of purple.

"Doctor" she croaked. He looked down finally noticing her purpleness.

"Oh sorry Clara!" he said letting her go. She took a deep breath trying to get some air into her lungs.

"It's okay" she said quietly.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Realization

**Clara's future.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Realization. **

* * *

Clara was trying to regain the ability to breath. She was almost positive the Doctor had broken her back. He had offered to carry the movies feeling slightly guilty. "Sorry Clara" he repeated for the eighteenth time.

"It's fine" she said. She'd rather a broken back then a cyberman.

"I'VE GOT IT!" the doctor yelled. An elderly couple looked over at them and frowned. Clara sent them an apologetic smile. "The TARDIS stopped here because of danger" he said happily.

"What danger?" Clara asked confused. The Doctor took the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her face. "Doctor?" she asked again. The light was stinging her eyes.

"Clara did you drink the tea?" he asked slowly.

"Yes" she said simply. "You did to" The Doctor mentally slapped himself.

"Clara, I'm really sorry about this" he said quietly.

"Sorry about..." the Doctor hit her in the face. She felt the world become clearer. She was also very angry. "Seriously Doctor!" she said putting her hand to her face. "It's swelling!"

"I wouldn't have done that if It wasn't completely necessary!" he promised. Clara thumped him in the arm. "Ouch... Clara what was that for!" he said annoyed.

"Now we're even" she said still clutching her sore cheek. "Now explain why you hit me."

"Well you see." the Doctor started seemingly forgetting about Clara punching him. "The tea you drank had a small amount of a hypnosis potion in it." Clara raised her eyebrows. "Remember how we couldn't see Isabelle's species and you wondered why?" Clara nodded. "It seems that our doubles are actually our imposters"

Clara took a minute to think about that. She had lived for over a week with an imposter alien family who probably wanted to kill her and she hadn't even noticed. "Doctor I don't understand." she said annoyed. "Why not hypnotize you?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" He said pacing. "We have to go back to the house." he said. He could see a slight bit of fear in Clara's eyes but it disappeared as fast as it came.

* * *

**Review. If I get 3 review's I'll do another 1000 word chapter. **


	12. A flicker in the TARDIS 2

**Clara's future.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Flicker in the TARDIS 2.**

* * *

The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver up to Clara's eyes one more time. "Doctor is that even making a difference?" she asked annoyed. She wasn't enjoying having a green light shone in her eyes.

"Yes it should make a difference." he said putting the sonic screwdriver in his pocket. Clara blinked a few times. People underestimate the annoyance of having a light shone in your eyes. She followed the Doctor towards the evil house.

Walking through the door was different this time. The house felt... cold. Clara 2.0, Doctor 2.0 and Isabelle were sitting at the table eating their dinner. "Oh, good your back your dinner's in the kitchen." Clara 2.0 said sweetly.

Clara and the Doctor nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Clara new rule stay with me as much as possible, don't drink any tea" he said taking his plate off the counter.

"Doctor are you sure it's safe to eat the food" she said looking at the plate which was piled with food that looked delicious.

"But... But... But... Oh fine!" he agreed putting the food in the bin.

* * *

"Doctor I was thinking we could track your TARDIS again" Doctor 2.0 said coming into the kitchen. "Clara you're free to join us if you wish." he said nicely. Had they gotten nicer since they'd come back.

"Yeah, I think I will" she said smiling. She followed the 'Doctors' to where the TARDIS was hidden. It looked like the original TARDIS. But it was when she walked inside she noticed it the inside flickered slightly.

Well that's definitely strike one...

* * *

**Review? I forgot to say in the last chapter. Happy Halloween!**


	13. Sneaking out and Scary movies

**Clara's future.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Sneaking out and Scary movies.**

* * *

Clara stared out the attic window. Their spare room would be in the attic wouldn't it? The Doctor was asleep and she had to escape the alien house for an hour. She considered climbing down the ladder that led to the top floor which led to the bottom floor where the door was. But what if she woke someone up.

She could say she was going to the bathroom. She decided that was the best plan. Climbing out of a window didn't seem smart. She prayed the ladder wouldn't creek. She learned two things. One. The Doctor was a light sleeper. Two. Everyone else slept like dogs. "Clara" he hissed when she was halfway down. She stuck her head into the Trap door hole.

"Yes" she asked looking unintentionally like a 'whack a mole.'

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily. She didn't bother lying.

"Out" she answered. The Doctor seemed more awake than ever. She sighed. "Do you want to come" she asked. Please say no please say...

"Sure" Stupid universe.

* * *

"Doctor" Clara said as they walked down the street.

"Yeah" he asked. She suddenly felt shy.

"Do you think any of this is real?" she asked awkwardly. The Doctor was quiet for awhile.

"Maybe..." he said. He thought for a moment. "It seems quite real" she nodded.

"I suppose but did you notice the TARDIS 2 today?" she asked. He nodded. The walk started to become boring so they went back they hadn't gone very far.

"Doctor promise me one thing" she said. "If this is real don't buy those lamps" she said frowning.

"You bought them"

"Don't you dare blame this on me!" she said angrily. The Doctor grabbed the laptop from the sitting room along with the movie from earlier. "I'm not watching that!" Clara whisper yelled.

"Yes you are Clara" he said. She snail walked over to the couch where the Doctor was sitting. She thought this was stupid. She couldn't scream! She'd wake the dead.

Clara was right. Seven times during the movie she'd hidden behind the Doctor. And seven times he'd paused the movie to try to convince her to stop hiding. "I'm never watching that again!" she said once it was over.

"Okay but Clara"

"Yeah?"

"You're breaking my hand" she looked down at her hand embarrassed.

"Oh... Sorry" she said letting go of his hand. "Goodnight" she continued walking upstairs embarrassed. She lay on the mattress on the floor and sighed. Before drifting off to sleep she was certain she heard a monster downstairs.

* * *

**Review and I shall write more DoctorClaraness! Anyway. A SUPER HUGE TARDIS THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND SHOUT OUTS TOO...**

**whoufflemysouffle**

**lunawing610**

**Guest. (Sorry don't have a name for you :-(**

**Guest 2. (Look above)**

**Oh and the first person to review might maybe get a sneak preview of the next chapter which won't be up until... Friday.. (Got a really busy schedule this week) But it will be my LONGEST chapter yet. Anyway thank you if you read this unnecessary long author's note.**


	14. MULTI CHAPTER!

**Clara's future.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**AND THE WINNER IS! whoufflemysouffle **

* * *

**MULTI CHAPTER!**

* * *

Clara couldn't sleep. She was now. Very, Very angry with the Doctor. If he hadn't forced her to watch that stupid movie she would have gone for her walk and gone straight to bed. Now every time she even drifted off to sleep she'd see and evil psycho killer.

The Doctor had re-watched his movie twice trying to figure out why it scared Clara so much. It wasn't that scary. I mean sure there were a few scenes that slightly freaked him out she was over reacting with the hiding part.

Clara finally managed to sleep. But as soon as she had the Doctor thought it would be the best time to come up. The sound of footsteps walking around the attic had startled her and she'd let out a quiet scream. "Clara?" he asked worried.

"Oh it's just you!" she said startled. "I thought you were a psycho killer!" she said. The Doctor tried not to be offended. He crawled onto his mattress.

"Clara why did the movie scare you so much?" he asked staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe it's my fragile human mind." she said sarcastically. "Or the fact that that movie was horrible." she continued. "Not all of us have immunity to fear."

"I'm not Immune" the Doctor said slightly annoyed. "I get scared!"

"Mmmmhmmm" Clara said trying to wind him up. "Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything!" he said annoyed.

"So I'm right!" she mused.

"No you're not!" he said annoyed.

"Goodnight, Doctor" she said turning on her side.

"Goodnight, Clara" This human life was affecting his brain because lately he'd been sleeping a lot.

Clara woke at 10am two hours later than usual. She was by herself in the attic. She looked down at her arm for a second and noticed there was a green flashing thing on her wrist. She picked up the dressing gown Clara 2.0 had given her.

She got to the kitchen and the Doctor was there. To figure out if it was the real one she looked at how tall he was. Doctor 2.0 was an inch and a half taller the Doctor. When she was sure it was him she spoke.

"Doctor I've got a problem" she said annoyed. She showed him the flashing light on her wrist. "That wasn't there yesterday"

When the sonic screwdriver couldn't get it off the Doctor started to worry. "Okay, Clara don't be alarmed but we may need a butter knife to get it off.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Shh" he warned getting a butter knife out of the drawer. He went under what should have been the skin on Clara's arm instead it was noting. The device popped off with a bit of Clara looking skin.

"Well that's, um, weird" she said looking at the device. "They're insane." she said angrily. "What is it?" she asked then looking at it.

"It seems to monitor feelings?" he slapped himself in the face.

"Doctor?"

"I know what they are!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

**Like it, Hate it? (It was going to be longer but I wanted to give you guys a cliff hanger)**


	15. Shock waves

**Clara's future.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Shock waves. **

* * *

"Good what are they?" Clara said happily.

"Androids." he said simply. "From the planet abgh8hwr" Clara raised an eyebrow did he seriously think she could pronounce that?

"Where's the planet. Ab-gh-8-hw-r?" she asked confused that's something she's never heard before.

"I'll take you there sometime." he promised. "Give me your wrist!"

"No, Why?" she asked confused.

"I need to put this back on!"

"What no!" she said backing away from him. "Put the feeling monitor down!"

"Clara do you ever want to go home?" he asked calmly. She sighed.

"Yes" she mumbled. He grabbed her wrist and stuck the monitor on. It shocked her she fell to her knees screeching. _Thank god they're gone out. _he thought. He tried to think of some way to comfort Clara. He knelt down and cautiously put his arm around her. She stiffened slightly. "Thanks" she muttered the pain finally going away.

"Any time" he said.

"Can I stand up now?" she said jokingly. He pulled his arm away quickly and jumped up. Clara got up slowly. "That wasn't pleasant" she growled poking the monitor.

"Don't do that" he warned. "Unless you want to be shocked again then by all means go ahead!" Clara frowned. She put her arms by her sides.

"Why are they monitoring my feelings?"

"Power" she raised her eyebrow again. "Any feelings you have happy, sad or angry. Power them slightly." she sighed.

"Why me!" she exclaimed. The Doctor handed her a mug of tea. She sipped slowly. This was going to be a very long stay.

* * *

**Now was there enough Clara/Doctorness or do I need more?**


End file.
